Fumetsu No
Fumetsu No (z jęz. japońskiego oznacza nieśmiertelną) – klacz, ziemski kucyk pochodzenia japońskiego. Dziewczyna ze wsi, która na ogół cały czas pracuje bądź się leni. Ponysona użytkowniczki Mysticall. Obrazek w infoboksie wykonała Andzia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Powstanie Zastanawiałam się jaka może być moja ponysona. Zawsze interesował mnie język japońskiWięc właśnie się go uczę xD i właśnie dlatego wymyśliłam imię po japońsku. Nieśmiertelna wzięło się z tego gdyż nie miałam pomysłuOczywiście miałam dawno temu miała być wampirem, a reszta to była tylko moja wyobraźnia. Drugi raz miał to być kucyk bat ale uważałam, iż takie kucyki są troszkę kiczowate. Wygląd Klacz jest troszkę wyższa niż inne kucyki ziemi. W czasach młodości wszyscy się z niej naśmiewali. Powodem tego było odziedziczenie genów po jej pra pra pra dziadku, który był bardzo wysokim ogierem. Sierść No jest w kolorze białym. Sylwetka Klacz jest bardzo szczupłym kucykiem. Zawdzięcza to pracom roboczym na farmie. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa najbardziej sprawiała No problem w czasach dzieciństwa. Nie chodziło jej o to, że jest długa tylko dlatego, że na końcu zawija się w kształt ślimaka. Z ogonem było tak samo. Kilka razy zdarzyło jej się potknąć, gdy stanęła na zakręconych u dołu włosach, lub potknęła się o ogon. Z czasem udało jej się nauczyć chodzić. Oczy Oczy klaczy w kształcie niczym nie odróżniają się od oczu innych kucyków. Kolor jednak bardzo wyróżnia się od pastelowych kolorów klaczki. Rzęsy no mają standardową ilość jak u normalnego kucyka. Akcesoria Do akcesoriów No należy kapelusz. Imituje on życie na farmie, lecz jak idzie do miasta zawsze go ściąga, bo boi się że tutejsze kucyki ją wyśmieją. Zawsze zakłada prostą suknię by nie odróżniać się od tłumu. A tak to nic innego nie nosi. Ponies of Might and Magic thumb|Obrazek wykonała [[Użytkownik:Nulevoy|Kamila Dziękuję :)]]Fumetsu No została ukazana jako Posępny Jeźdźiec. Na głowie posiada takie coś jakby grzebień w kolorze szarego. Na szyi można zauważyć taki golf w kolorze purpurowym. Na ciele posiada kamizelkę kuloodporną xd, w kolorze jeśniejszego granatu. Na kopytkach widać buty, które są bardzo piękne <3. Ogólnie rysunek jest boski i cudowny <3 Charakter Fumetsu ma duże poczucie humoru, dla każdego miłe słówkoTypu Hej wyglądasz dziś bosko i potrafi ich pocieszać, dzięki temu zyskała wielu przyjaciół na których może liczyć. Każdy kto widzi bardzo szczery uśmiech No też się uśmiecha i zapomina o wszystkich problemach. Klacz jest bardzo nieśmiała kiedy rozmawia z przystojnymi chłopcami i w ogóle z chłopcami. Życiorys Narodziny thumb|Baby PonytNo urodziła się w regionie Japonii o godzinie czwartej nad ranem. Sierść miała bielutką, a grzywę rochę jaśniejszą od tej którą teraz ma. Dzieciństwo Klacz dorastała w dość szybkim tempie. Jej grzywa zaczęła się zakręcać w ślimaczka coraz bardziej. Klacz zaczęła sama z siebie wykonywać zajęcia na farmie. Szkolne Lata Klasa 1 No wstała o 6:00 rano. Nie mogła doczekać się chwili kiedy pójdzie do 1 klasy. Była bardzo podekscytowana że idzie do szkoły. Zawsze o tym marzyła będąc dzieckiem. Zbiegła na dolne piętro co drugi schodek. Zjadła śniadanie najprędzej jak mogła by nie spóźnić się na ten wielki dzień. Uczesała grzywę i wskoczyła w odświętny strój. Wystarczyło tylko dojść do pobliskiej szkoły w Manehatanie. Kiedy doszły No serce bardzo biło. Doszły na czas. Rozpoczęcie roku a także pierwszej klasy w życiu klaczki rozpoczęło się. Rok szkolny mijał w dość szybkim tempie. Nim klaczka się obejrzała rok szkolny się zakończył. Klasa 2 W drugiej klasie No zapoznała się z kilkoma kucykami, iż w pierwszej klasie była bardzo nieśmiała co do innych kucyków. Z chłopcami w ogóle nie rozmawiała. Nie miała odwagi. Chłopacy ciągle z niej drwili i wyśmiewali jej przyjaciółkę od plotkarek. Nie mogła dłużej tego znieść. Zdobyła się na odwagę i tak im nagadała że sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Kolejny rok minął. Klasa 3 W trzeciej klasie No i reszta klasy zaczęła dojrzewać. Klacz stała się najwyższa z klasy przez co były czasami obgadywana a przez to były też plotki. Klacz zmienia szkołę i będzie do niej chodzić w 4 klasie. Klasa 4 W nowej szkole zaakceptowano że klacz jest wysoka i bardzo to nawet doceniali. No stawała w obronie innych. Coraz starsza i więcej rozumiała rzeczy. Klasa 5 Czas leciał w nieubłaganym tempie. Nim ktoś się obejrzał minął rok szkolny. No miała najlepsze koleżanki lecz nie przyjaciółki. Klasa 6 No była pełna podziwu że te lata szkolne minęły w takim szybkim tempie. Na pożegnanie klaczy i innych klas był bal szkolny na którym No była wielką Hollywoodzką gwiazdą tak jak inne kucyki dzięki inspiracji dyrektorek i nauczycieli. Dorosłość thumb|Dorosła mała klaczka.Życie klaczy jakoś tam mijało, szkoła w Manehatanie, przyjaciele, smutki, radość... aż wreszcie przyszedł czas dorosnąć.Jej grzywa jest bardzo długa i zakręcona na końcu. No pomaga rodzinie w obowiązkach na farmie. Ma chłopaka z którym postanawia się pobrać lecz jeszcze nie teraz. Umiejętności Szybkość Fumetsu umie bardzo szybko biegać co bardziej pomaga w zaganianiu bydła do zagrody. Leniuchowanie No po bardzo długiej i żmudnej pracy bardzo lubi poleniuchować. Zalicza się do umiejętności dlatego bo nikt tak jak ona nie umie leniuchować xD. Taniec No umie tańczyć wszystkie rodzaje tańca od baletu po hip-hop. Chodziła na taniec towarzyski. Bardzo lubi tańczyć do piosenek japońskich. Relacje Rodzina Rodzina Klaczy składa się z: Rodziców Czisuno i Misayaki Brata Kahaiashi Cioci i Wujka Linkinga i Zephy Dziadków Liss i Rangera Znajomi *Misayaki *Kris *Loss *Quinn *Rik Przyjaciele *Hope Light *Messe Seele *Yurina Oto jak ich poznała: Hope Light Kiedy Fumetsu wybrała się na pociąg do Canterlotu. Kiedy chciała wejść nie oczekiwanie uderzyła w drugą klacz. No przeprosiła i dała drugiej klaczy pierwszeństwo. W pociągu porozmawiały i razem pośmiały się. Zostały najkami. (Razem były butami) Messe Seele No była wtedy w wieku szkolnym. Klacz wstała rano o 9:00 jak w zwykły dzień. Uczesała grzywę i zeszła po schodach na dolne piętro. Rodzice coś głaskali. Był to szczeniak. No bardzo się ucieszyła zawsze marzyła o psie, rodzice zapytali ją jak chciałaby by jej pies nosił na imię. No długo się zastanawiała więc wymyśliła imię PiesełVery Original. Rodzice powiedzieli żeby No zjadła śniadanie i dała Piesełowi jeść bo pies jeść musi. Po tych czynnościach mama No powiedziała żeby poszła z Piesełem na spacer. No z przyjemnością poszła. Obawiała się kotów, które psy gonią. Szli drogą piaszczystą wtem na drogę weszła inna nieznajoma klacz z kotem. Pieseł zaczął ujadać a No go uspokoiła i powiedziała że kotów nie może ruszać. Pieseł uspokoił się. Kot tamtej klaczki zaczął szalenie miauczeć. Nieznajoma także go uspokoiła mówiąc to samo. Klaczki postanowiły usiąść i pogadać. Zaprzyjaźniły się. No dowiedziała się że kot tamtej klaczki to Cukierek a właścicielka ma na imię Messe Seele. Klaczki zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Yurina Fumetsu No przygotowywała się do ważnej daty czyli samych jej urodzin. Organizowała przyjęcie a znajomi mieli przyjść za godzinę. Przy organizowaniu skapnęła się że nie odebrała tortu z cukierni. Klacz w tym dniu chodziła z głową w chmurach. Klacz pojechała do Ponyville. Wtem nagle o coś stuknęła. Zobaczyła białą pegazicę, która zaczęła ją przepraszać. Klacze przedztawiły się, i zaprzyjaźniły. Yurina także przyszła na przyjęcie urodzinowe Fumetsu No. Obecnie planują ponownie się spotkać, a na razie mają ze sobą kontakt na różne sposoby. Pierwsza i ostatnia dotychczasowa miłość thumb|Storm daje No kwiatekKiedy No dopiero zaczęła chodzić do gimnazjum w pierwszy dzień szkoły zauważyła całką niezłą grupkę znajomych. W niej był bardzo przystojny ogier w którym klacz zakochała się po uszy. Ogier był o rok starszy od No. Ogier był pegazem.Zauważyła że grupka całkiem nieźle się bawi. No przeszła koło jej grupy a przystojny ogier spojrzał na nią i ciągle się na nią patrzał. Grupa kuców zaczęła się śmiać że ogier się zakochał w nowej a on tylko powiedział że ta nowa wydaje się być miła. Po lekcjach kiedy klacz wracała do domu zaczepił ją ten przystojny ogier. Powiedział do niej czy nie chciała by się z nim spotkać za 15 minutLove is in bloom. Klacz z chęcią się zgodziła. Po upływie czasu klacz z ogierem spotkali się i zapoznali. Ogier na imię Storm Light. Po bardziej dłuższym zapoznaniu się ogier wyznał jej miłość i wręczył różę. No była bardzo zaskoczona że ona jak i ogier się zakochali w sobie. Kolejnego dnia w szkole No postanowiła dołączyć do grupki przyjaciół po czym oni jak i Storm Light zaczęli bronić No gdyż była od nich młodsza. Więź miłosna pomiędzy No a Lightem utrzymała się przez wiele wiele lat. Teraz klacz i ogier są dorośli lecz dalej są razem. Postanawiają się pobrać lecz jeszcze nie w tym czasie. Pierwszy pocałunek Nadchodził czas ukończenia szkoły A teraz się zaczyna rok szkolny ale dalej o tym marzę . Wszyscy od dłuższego czasu przygotowywali się na bal, który miał odbyć się w ostatni dzień szkoły. Fumetsu No bardzo chciała by ona i Storm Light byli królem i królową balu. Długo wybierała sukienkę by była elegancka i pasowała do niej samej. Gdy już wybrała musiała się szykować gdyż bal miał się odbyć za 30 min. Zrobiła sobie makijaż Why Not XD . Ubrała swoją bransoletkę i wyruszyła. Gdy była już na miejscu czekał na nią tam Storm Light z różą. Ubrany był w garnitur. Impreza przebiegała dość szybko. Storm zaproponował wyjść na zewnątrz. Wyszli sami we dwoje. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i się pocałowali. Do końca balu siedzieli na zewnątrz patrząc zakochani na gwiazdy. Oboje nigdy nie zapomną tego pamiętnego wieczoru. To nie przyjaźń tylko miłość <3 Na początku Fumetsu No nie traktowała miłości na poważnie. Racja że się zakochała ale nie spędzała więcej czasu ze swoim chłopakiem. On zawsze ją pocieszał gdy płakała ocierał jej łzy mówiąc miłe i kochane słowa, lecz większość przerw spędzał ze swoim przyjacielem. Bardziej brała to za przyjaźń. Sytuacja zmieniła się jednak gdy skończyła się szkoła i mogli wybrać na jaki zawód chcieliby iść. Fumetsu No chciała szkolić się jako cukiernik gdyż chciała piec w domu ciasta, torty a także małe ciasteczka. Storm Light jednak chciał iść na wojskowego lekarza tak mój chłopak na niego chce iść lecz ja chciałabym iść na grafika komputerowego jak moja kofana kuzyneczka . No zdziwiła się decyzją chłopaka gdyż wtedy nie mogliby razem chodzić do jednej szkoły. 5 miesięcy później Storm Light musiał pożegnać się ze swoją dziewczyną. Gdzieś około 6 miesięcy zaczęli za sobą tęsknić. Pisali do siebie maile i sms-y. Po skończeniu szkoły klacz była już wtajemniczona w tajemnice cukiernictwa i bez problemu robiła różne torty czy inne tego typu rzeczy. Raz była w trakcie robienia tortu przy poziomie dekorowania szprycą. Wtem nagle do domu wpadł Storm Light jak błyskawica. No spadła szpryca a w jej sercu rozpalił się płomień. Poczuła coś w rodzaju spotkania po latach, coś dziwnego jakieś dziwne uczucie z jakim nigdy nie miała do czynienia. Przytuliła się do niego a on pokochał ją całym sercem. Od tamtej pory oboje wiedzą co to jest miłość. Equestria Girls thumb|Equestria GirlFumetsu No w Equestria Girls ma skórę w kolorze ludzkim a nie białą. Włosy ma w kolorze niebieskim,a pasemko które zawsze wystawało przy grzywce zostało na swoim miejscu przy grzywce. Ubrana jest w fioletową krótką bluzkę na ramiączkach i plisowanąGdyby nie Jedna Osóbka byłoby falowana xD błękitną spódniczkę. Buty ma lekko krótsze niż inne z mane 6. Są w kolorach jasnego i ciemnego brązu. Rainbow Rocks thumbJako RR Fumetsu No gra na perkusji, tak jak jej sama autorka. W dzieciństwie nie umiała kompletnie na tym grać i myślała że to jest do bani. W latach nastoletnich z piwnicy wytargała stary bęben. Zastanawiała się od czego to może być. Nie pamiętała. Zaczęła na nim grać w rytm muzyki dobiegającej zza okna piwnicy. Wtem w piwnicy coś się zabłyszczało. Zobaczyła starą perkusję. Oczy jej zalśniły tęczą tak jak w serialu. Wytargała resztę perkusji. Pamiętała że narysowała z przodu Johna. Pamiętała też że nie umiała na tym grać. Fumetsu No przytargała perkusję do swego pokoju. Nie umiała za bardzo pisać i J wyglądało dziwnie. Zaczęła grać lecz nie umiała. Zapisała się do szkoły perkusyjnej. A jest taka? Tam nauczycielka nauczyła ją grać. Gdy na występie w swym gimnazjum, zaczęła grać. Każdy inny przymilkł i Fumetsu No nie wiedziała że nikt nie gra, wymiatała na perkusji. Wszyscy byli zaskoczenia a speszona Fumetsu No zaczerwieniła się. Odtąd dziewczyna gra na perkusji Prace na farmie thumb|Podczas zbierania jabłek :)Zazwyczaj klacz robi to co zawsze. Karmi bydło, zaprowadza je również do zagród. Zbiera wiśnie, jabłka i inne różne warzywa i owoce. Największe lenistwo No największego lenia dostała gdy miała 14 lat. Nic jej się nie chciało. Nie chciała leżeć, pić, spać, siedzieć przy komputerze, lub nawet patrzeć się w ścianę. Od tamtego czasu rodzice gdy ma lenia zawsze na nią mówią "Królowa Lenistwa" Przypisy